A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital signal transmission, and more particularly, to a system and method for multiplexing a plurality of digital services, including imaging services, for transmission to a plurality of remote locations.
B. Description of the Relevant Art
With the growing trend toward a merger of the previously separate technologies of telecommunications including voice and data telecommunications and television including satellite, broadcast and cable television, there has emerged an increased interest in developing adaptable transmission systems capable of handling any one or more of a collection or plurality of such services. The primary media investigated for providing such services to date comprise, for example, coaxial cable, land-based microwave, so-called cellular radio, broadcast FM, broadcast satellite and optical fiber, to name a few.
Each media has its own characteristics. For example, comparing cable and satellite for digital data transmission, cable tends to have a medium error rate, but, when errors appear, the errors come in long bursts. Satellite as a media has a pretty poor error rate, primarily due to the requisite weak signal power, and hence, low signal to noise ratio. In satellite, then, the poor error rate is specially corrected utilizing such techniques as convolutional error correctors, not required in a cable environment.
In copending U.S. application Ser. No. 07/968,846 filed Oct. 30, 1992 and entitled "System and Method for Transmitting a Plurality of Digital Services," there is described an encoder for generating a multiplexed data stream carrying services to remote locations via, for example, a satellite or a cable distribution network. The generated data stream comprises a continuous sequence of frames, each frame comprising two fields, and each field comprising a plurality of lines. A first group of lines of a field defines a transport layer and a second group of lines defines a service data region. A feature of the disclosed scheme is the ability to dynamically vary the multiplexed data stream from field to field. A further feature of the disclosed scheme is that the data transmission rate of the multiplexed data stream is related to the frequency of known analog video formats, i.e. frame, field and horizontal line rates.
In copending U.S. application Ser. No. 07/970,918 filed Nov. 2, 1992, entitled "System and Method for Multiplexing a Plurality of Digital Program Services for Transmission to Remote Locations," there is described another system, this for multiplexing a plurality of digital program services comprising a collection of, for example, video, audio, teletext, closed-captioning and "other data" services. According to the disclosed scheme, a plurality of subframe data streams are generated, each having a transport layer region and a program data region. These subframe data streams are then multiplexed together into superframes having a transport layer region and a subframe data region.
While these disclosed transmission systems permit a variety of services to be transmitted over various media to remote locations, there remains a need to provide yet other alternative arrangements more particularly adapted to the wide variety of services that may be offered over various media and permit the end user at the remote location greater flexibility over the data content the user is ultimately enabled to receive. Moreover, such a system should be able to be easily adapted to transmit an increasing number of different services in an increasingly efficient manner, for example, utilizing the same or less bandwidth.
Since such services as high definition color television services, so-called "surround-sound" digital audio services, interactive transactional services for home-shopping, reservations, first-run as well as classic movie programming, software delivery, interactive game, alarm services, energy management and such all involve different bandwidths, data formats and such, there remains a need for flexibility in the overall structure provided for transmitting such services. Moreover, a user should not be presented with an overwhelming number of choices, but should be able, in a user-friendly manner, to select only those services which he is capable of receiving or wants to receive. Ideally, the user should be able to have access to an infinite variety of data services, selectable as he chooses, so that he may, for example, watch a first run movie in so-called high definition accompanied by a "surround-sound" audio in the language of his choice and, at the same time, receive a facsimile or voice communication over the same media. If the user is equipment-limited, for example, to a standard resolution television and a telephone set, the user should be able to fashion the delivery of services to the equipment he owns.